battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Dutch
Double Dutch was a combat robot that applied for the second season of the ABC reboot of BattleBots. The robot was built by Kevin Lung of Team Lungfish, which also built Chomp, Mongus, and Spwack, the last of the three being the base for Double Dutch. While the robot was rejected for Season 2 (with a less than stellar response from Kevin Lung) and in spite of stating that he would not be applying for the third season, Double Dutch re-applied and was selected for the third season on Discovery and Science. Design The robot is designed with an identical chassis to that of Spwack. The main differences are the addition of omni-directional wheels and two spinners rather than one. The weapons were armed with a singular, counter rotating motor which would give an output of 36 hp. The omni-directional wheels, on the other hand, would give out 12 hp. The robot was armed with massive, 41.5" spinning blades made from steel. However, these blades were never seen on the robot due to being too dangerous to test. Instead, the robot used 39.5" cedar planks during testing for safety. For the third season, Double Dutch sported a red and black color scheme, along with two slightly curved, silver colored spinning bars, although these blades never saw any action as the team had two blockier, more traditional bars. When both were spinning, the forces that each created would cancel out and the bot could drive perfectly. The reason for this is because both bars spin in opposite directions - one going clockwise while the other's going counterclockwise. Despite the bars having reasonable power and destructive potential, they were prone to shutting down or breaking off the bot during battles, leaving it useless. For reasons unknown, Double Dutch didn't return for Season 4, and it's uncertain if they'll return for any potential future seasons. Robot History ABC Season 2 To Kevin Lung's surprise, the design was rejected by BattleBots. However, in February 2016, BattleBots actually contacted Kevin and asked him about what progress had been made on Double Dutch. The reason they were asking was because they had considered selecting the robot in as a "second alternative" for the series in the event a driver that had intended to compete dropped out, and then a reserve dropped out of the same spot and there was nobody left to fill the gap. Kevin Lung ultimately finished the robot, but was not chosen to be a reserve. Discovery Season 3 Double Dutch's first two matches were not televised but Double Dutch's first fight was a 2-on-2 match where they were paired up with Basilisk and were against Bale Spear and Parallax. When the tag-team began, Double Dutch struck the casing for the arena screws and immediately lost its lower spinning bar. Making matters worse, its upper bar snagged the tire off of Bale Spear and became disabled. Nevertheless, Double Dutch pressed on, not really playing much of a part in the match as it didn't really have anything to attack with, nor could it really take advantage of the opposing team's weaknesses. The match went the distance and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Double Dutch and Basilisk. Double Dutch's second match was against Gamma 9, which went unaired. As the match got underway, Double Dutch spun up its weapons and started to attack Gamma 9, mostly causing sparks. However, after the 2nd hit, Double Dutch lost the first bar but continued to spin up the lower bar. Double Dutch was beginning to rack up damage on Gamma 9, causing one of Gamma 9's front forks to be broken or bent. Unfortunately, the repeated impacts between both robots as well as impacts with the floor caused the lower bar to detach as well. By this point, Gamma 9 was struggling a bit and Double Dutch managed to avoid a high-speed collision with its opponent, whom had managed to hit the casing for the arena screws and stop working. Gamma 9 was counted out, giving Double Dutch the win by KO. Double Dutch ended up next in the Desperado Tournament to compete for the slot in the top 16. In this tournament, Double Dutch found itself up against Gigabyte. When the match began, Double Dutch took a hit from Gigabyte that tore off one of its rear wheels. Then, they took a 2nd hit from Gigabyte that tore off the other rear wheel. Luckily, this didn't affect their performance much so they pressed on, taking more hits and eventually losing the top spinning bar. After another hit, they lost the bottom spinning bar, leaving them defenseless. After some maneuvering, they took more damage, leaving them crippled and down to only part of a wheel and driving in circles. Double Dutch was counted out, giving Gigabyte the win by KO. Double Dutch was done however as they fought with Bale Spear against Petunia and Predator in the USA vs The World tournament. Things were off to an okay start for Double Dutch as they were able to get both bars up to speed but eventually took off Bale Spear's right rear tire, hindering their teammate's mobility. After some light hits to Petunia and Predator, Double Dutch's weapons soon both stopped working, leaving it with little offense and defense. It was then grabbed by Petunia and was pushed on top of the screws but fortunately Double Dutch's weight caused Petunia to tip up and the crusher was forced to let go. Later on, Bale Spear and Predator stopped working so it was down to just Double Dutch and Petunia, who continued to fight until time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision and 1 point to The World. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It floats like two butterflies and stings like two bees. Its dual attacks will have you begging please. It's DOUBLE DUTCH!" "It plays with rope so when it asks you to hang, skip it. This robot's twin attacks are twice as nice, no sugar, all spice. Here's the ultimate two-timer, DOUBLE DUTCH!" "Congratulations, you just gave birth to identical spins. Get ready to get slapped around until you cry. It's DOUBLE DUTCH!" "This bot likes its opponents like it likes its coffee......dead. In this Uncivil War, it plays The North but delivers big hits down south. It's DOUBLE DUTCH!" Trivia * A rumble featuring this robot was shown as a humorous way to advertise the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom movie. Sources * http://www.battlebotsupdate.com/giant-washer-awards-battlebots-s7/ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4kyb6o8sSo&t=19s * https://www.reddit.com/r/battlebots/comments/4euuhr/all_dressed_up_and_nowhere_to_go/d23m9ue/ * https://www.reddit.com/user/Bot_With_No_Name * https://www.reddit.com/r/battlebots/comments/7vyysc/the_battlebots_2018_info_thread/dwnta0p/ Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that were rejected Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Illinois Category:Robots that fought on television